bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Cafe Royale Bloodbath 2
Introduction July 18 2018 14:00 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! A white book has appeared once again. In this world that can be thought of as the past, there is a "cafe" being run by a person similar to the Chief Librarian. Both those who are employed at and those who patronize the cafe are all very unusual. The writers who got dragged into that kind of story(?) end up risking their lives for the "battle" to spread coffee among the people. Will the writers be able to convey the deliciousness of coffee to the people? Sipping on coffee in their downtime, they endeavor in their investigations...... This event will run from 2018/07/04 until 2018/07/18. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's two-tier shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for Nagai Kafuu, Hori Tatsuo and Oda Sakunosuke. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated with new rewards. *A new recollection, obtainable through gaining event points, has been added. Additionally, all old recollections are now voiced (even if the player obtained them from the original event) and all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The player must claim the event recollections before the event ends to record them in the Register. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect energy points for. When the player enters the event, Nagai Kafuu's is selected on default. The second tab, List of Rewards, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right allows the player to toggle between the reward lists of the three writers. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of energy points. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and energy points. Tips *Having Hori Tatsuo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Nagai Kafuu and Oda Sakunosuke on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Nagai Kafuu, Hori Tatsuo and Oda Sakunosuke on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 5. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase energy points output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 energy points. *The special gold bookmarks obtained here are limited-time items to be used in the upcoming transmigration event and will expire after the transmigration event ends. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 energy points, the player will receive a "Cafe Menu" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for every 1500 additional energy points collected. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Nagai Kafuu Hori Tatsuo Oda Sakunosuke Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 1 1-2 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 2 1-3 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 3 2-1 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 4 2-2 Bloodbath Chapter - Book 5 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x10 x8 x5 x55~104 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x13 x2~6 x6 x2 x65~180 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x10 x8 x3 x2 x1 104~300 |drop_blade = |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x14 x14 x10 x3 x180~540 |drop_blade = |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x29~37 x12~27 x18~25 x6~8 x4~6 x4~6 x290~900 |drop_blade = |drop_bow = }} }} Event Story Including the introduction there are 22 recollections, all but the last are voiced. All recollections can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun